Applebloom's Halloween
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Applebloom finds everything about Halloween scary, including his little sister's costume, his morning snack, and the big house on the corner


It was the night before Halloween.

Applebloom's family was busy making the house look spooky.

It looked so spooky, in fact, that Applebloom had trouble falling asleep.

Things were even worse the next morning.

"Help!" screamed Applebloom when he opened his eyes.

"It's just me," said his sister, Babs Seed. "Boy, are you jumpy. Don't forget, you have to take me trick-or-treating tonight."

"Do I really have to?" asked Applebloom as he ate his cereal.

"You really do," said his mother.

"And, I want to go to every house," said Babs Seed.

Applebloom groaned. "Fll be the only one who has to drag his baby sister along."

Applebloom didn't recognize anyone at school. There was a giant robot in his classroom taking attendance.

"You sound just like my teacher" said Applebloom. "I am your teacher," said the robot. The only one Applebloom recognized was the Diamond Tiara. He was wrapped in aluminum foil. I'm a baked potato," said the Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara passed out special morning snacks. "Eat these," she said. "They're bat-wing brownies and vampire blood." Everyone ate them but Applebloom.

Then they all put on blindfolds.

Sweetie Belle passed around bowls he said were filled with human eyeballs, hearts and Brains.

Applebloom turned pale.

When it was his turn, he wouldn't even touch them.

"What a scaredy-cat," said Diamond Tiara.

"Chicken!" said Scootaloo.

"They're only peeled grapes, Jell-O and cold spaghetti."

When it came time to go trick-or-treating Sweetie Belle knew which houses to skip. "Don't go there," he said. "They only give apples."

"Gross," said Diamond Tiara.

"And don't go to the big house on the corner," said Sweetie Belle. "That's the witch's house."

"My brother saw someone go in there last Halloween and he never came out." Applebloom tried not to look afraid.

Applebloom and his sister had trouble keeping up with the others.

First Babs Seed got her tail caught.

Then her bag broke.

"You're such a pain in the neck," said Applebloom. "Babs Seed must be short for Babs Seed."

But Babs Seed didn't answer.

Applebloom turned around just in time to see her disappear into the witch's house.

Applebloom's hands turned ice-cold and his heart began to race. He walked up to the spooky old house. The front door was open just a crack. Slowly, Applebloom went inside.

"Look," cried Sweetie Belle. "Applebloom just went into the witch's house!"

"She'll probably put Applebloom and Babs Seed into her oven, just like Hansel and Gretel," said Sliver Spoon.

"Maybe she's using them for weird scientific experiments," said the Diamond Tiara.

"I bet she locked them in the cellar to starve," said Sweetie Belle.

"Maybe we should follow him," said Diamond Tiara.

"Maybe we should call the police," said Scootaloo. Everyone was too scared to move.

Inside the house it was very cold.

Applebloom thought he saw ghosts all around him.

He walked down a long dark hall.

At the end he saw a light under a door.

He heard voices.

One was his sister's.

"Oh, there you are," said the witch. "We were waiting for you."

"I came to get my sister. We have to go. I hear my mother calling us," said Applebloom.

"I don't hear anything," said Babs Seed.

"My name is Mrs. Tibbie. I hope you won't leave without some cider and doughnuts first."

"They're chocolate. Your favorite," said Babs Seed.

"I've waited all night for trick-or-treaters, but you're the only ones," said Mrs. Tibbie. "Years ago our doorbell never stopped ringing." "Maybe it's broken like the windows," said Babs Seed

Mrs. Tibbie nodded. "It is harder for me to keep up with this big place these days."

"Maybe if we help you fix up your yard, the place won't look so spooky," said Applebloom.

Applebloom finished his doughnut as Mrs. Tibbie opened the door and turned on the porch light. She gave Applebloom and Babs Seed a big hug. "See you Saturday to rake leaves," said Applebloom.

"You're still alive!" said Diamond Tiara.

"I can't believe you went in there alone," said Scootaloo.

"You're so brave," said Sliver Spoon.

"What's in the bag?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Probably eyeballs, hearts and Brains!" said Diamond Tiara.

"It's easy to find out," said Applebloom. "Just close your eyes and reach in unless you're too scared."

"We've been to every house now. Can we take the shortcut home through the cemetery?" asked Babs Seed.

"The cemetery! On Halloween! Are you guys crazy?" asked Diamond Tiara.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Applebloom is wearing Grey Kitty Outfit

Babs Seed is Wearing Wedding Dress

Sweetie Belle is wearing Red Sparkling Mermaid

Scootaloo is wearing Red Cosmic Star

Diamond Tiara is wearing Black Mii Outfit

Silver Spoon is wearing Prision Uniform

THE END


End file.
